popular_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
Happy New Year
"Happy New Year" is a popular song by Swedish pop group ABBA from their 1980 album Super Trouper. The lead vocals are by Agnetha Fältskog. The song's working title was all the more festive and humorous; "Daddy Don't Get Drunk on Christmas Day".[1] Although recorded in 1980, the English-language song wasn't released as a single until 1999 [2] and charted in Sweden (#4)[citation needed], The Netherlands (#8),[3] and Germany (#75)[citation needed], to promote the CD re-release of many of ABBA's singles. "Felicidad"[4] was the Spanish-language version of the song. The single charted in the top 5 in Argentina. The song was also included on the South American versions of the Super Trouper album. Released in 1980 in Argentina, the single's B-side was the album's title track, "Super Trouper". "Felicidad" was first released on CD as part of the 1994 Polydor U.S. compilation Más ABBA Oro, and in 1999 on the expanded re-release of ABBA Oro: Grandes Éxitos. In 2008, it was released again in several countries, and charted in Denmark (#25),[5] Norway (#11),[6] and Sweden (#4).[7] It re-entered the Sweden and Norway charts in 2009 at #5 in both charts and reached the Dutch Top 10 in 2011.[8][9] In December 2011 a silver glitter vinyl single limited to 500 pieces was released including the songs Happy New Year and The Way Old Friends Do. The edition was available from the official ABBA site and the ABBF fan site only. It was sold out within the day of announcing the release. A-Teens version[edit source | editbeta] "Happy New Year" was covered by the A-Teens, released as a single in 2000 to coincide with Y2K. The single was released to celebrate the arrival of the new millennium, which explains the last line in the song's third verse being altered to "in the end of ninety-nine"; as opposed to the original's "in the end of eighty-nine". It reached #4 on the Swedish charts becoming the band's fourth consecutive top ten in the country earning a Gold certification weeks after its release.[11] The single wasn't released worldwide, only in selected countries. "Happy New Year", was released in Chile after their visit in February 2000. A music video was made to support the single's release. Track listing[edit source | editbeta] Scandinavian 2-Track CD Single #"Happy New Year" version - 4:24 #"Happy New Year" version - 6:52 Scandinavian CD Maxi #"Happy New Year" version - 4:24 #"Happy New Year" version - 6:52 #"Mamma Mia" Bold & the Beautiful Glamourmix Edit - 3:46 #"Super Trouper" W.I.P. - 6:10 Other cover versions[edit source | editbeta] *Daniela Šinkorová recorded a Czech version of the song for her album Darek Vanocni. *A cover can be found on the tribute album ABBA Super Hits by Power Generation Project. *Dutch singer Marga Bult recorded an English language cover of the song in 1997. *American indie artist Carolyn Cleveland Sings[12] recorded a cover of the song, which was available for download on the Internet. *A pop cover of the song was recorded by European singer Mirah. *Danish singer Lise Cabble recorded an English language cover of the song.[citation needed] *A eurodance version by Miss Pingle was included on the 2004 compilation Absolute Christmas Hitmania. However, this version omits the final verse of the song. *A cover of the song "Thank You for the Music" was recorded by the finalists in the Dutch version of the music reality series Idols in 2006. In one of the versions, the song ends with a brief rendition of the chorus of "Happy New Year". *Finnish singer Tarja Turunen covers the song on her 2006 album Henkäys Ikuisuudesta. Although simply credited therein as Happy New Year, it is in fact a medley of the English lyrics and the Spanish Felicidad. *Indie punk band Days Collection recorded a cover of the song. *Belarusian singer Elena Grishanova recorded a pop/dance cover of the song in English. *Marina Kapuro recorded a version in mixed English and Russian language.[13] *Four well-known Eurovision participants performed a cover of the song, live, on the Romanian National Final for the Eurovision Song Contest 2011. The song was covered by Chiara Siracusa (from Malta), Niamh Kavanagh (from Ireland) and Paula Seling & Ovidiu Cernăuţeanu (from Romania). Category:1980 singles